Ranma Saotome Kuramitsu
Ranma Saotome Kuramitsu is the husband of Washu and Nabiki Tendo Kuramitsu History He is the grandson of Misaka Kuramitsu and the heir to the powerful Kuramitsu family. Ranma met and fell in love with Washu at the Galaxy Academy while it was still the Jurai Imperial Academy and located on Juraian territory. He and Washu married and had a son named Mikumo. It was quickly discovered that there friend Nabiki was also in love with Ranma as well and Washu agreed to marry her so that her baby couldn’t be taken away. Misaka Kuramitsu was the Chairmen of Seniwa's High Council and wished to open Seniwa, but flung into the future before he could do so. When Ranma and Nabiki were sent back in time this gave the Jurian Emperor leverage to arrest the Board members. Sadly Mikumo’s birth broke the seal placed on Washu’s goddess side broke causing Washu’s aura to gradually grow stronger and strong causing her to weaker and weaker as she tried to control it. The final push came when Ranma tried to forcibly stabilize her aura causing her to reawaken her memories as a Chousin fully restoring her godhood. Washu, Tsunami, and Tokimi explained to Ranma and Nabiki their mission to search for proof that there is someone or something out there greater than themselves. Since their mission was so important Washu couldn’t return with them as a way a round this each goddess gave Ranma and Nabiki gifts that would allow them to survive long enough for the experiment to be complete as payment for acts of pleasure. Washu upgraded the three ships given to them by Tsunami allowing their lifespans to be measured in eons and more, as well as making the ships different enough ships so that Jurai wouldn’t believe they were stolen. Ranma named his tree Palk, after the Korean Sun God, the personification of all that is light, good, and beneficial. He did so in honor of one of the monks who had taught him in Korea, who helped Ranma forge his former code of honor Holding her child one last time Washu gave Ranma to give to Mikumo when he asks about his mother. After time was reset Washu’s memories were altered to ensure she stays away from them. To Washu Ranma left her for her status as a commoner as he was trying to gain control of Kuramitsu and she would make him look bad. Mikumo later married his stepsister Miyuki and together are the great-grandparents of Mihoshi Kuramitsu. Soon afterwards Ranma became the new the Chairmen of Seniwa's High Council. Though she might not have liked it, Nabiki chose to stay at home most of the time to raise them, while Ranma did most of the office work. Besides, as a stay-at-home mother, she could run what she needed to for Seniwa; namely their Black Ops. There were many attempts on their lives as Ranma cemented his control over Seniwa as well as Mikumo and Miyuki. One such attempt nearly succeeded when they were four. Luckily their time with Tokimi produced a child who teleported the two to Tokimi’s temple. Unfortunately unlike Mikumo Chibi-Ranma was born to a fully active goddess making him a danger to himself and others due to his status as a demigod. As Chibi-Ranma couldn’t leave her temple Tokimi held off telling his father about him for three years as she trained him to handle his powers. It wasn’t until Chibi-Ranma summoned his brother and sister that she informed Ranma of his child when the two convinced her to let him train Chibi-Ranma. Since Tokimi couldn’t’ leave the temple until her sister’s asked to be freed Ranma agreed on sharing custody. Given the all that was happening Ranma and Nabiki weren’t ready to have children yet so used the best contraception they could find. Not only did they fail Ranma impregnated seven embryos. Still not ready to have they decided to remove the embryos and put them into stasis until they were ready to give birth. Kain the last remaining member of the former board instead of focusing on trying to kill the Kuramitsu decided to use teleportation system he created to steal Nabiki’s embryos so that he would have not only the future children of the Kuramitsu line, but the perfect hostages to gain even more power. However Ranma got their before he could leave and had Nabiki teleport the embryos to their ship. However Kain had also place in case he failed and placed a graviton bomb on the kids’ ship as he wanted no lasting relatives to pop up later. As Nabili left to save their kids Ranma dealt with Kain. Kain greatly underestimate Ranma’s strength and was forced to flee when his forcefield proved no match for his attack. In desperation Kain made into the lab and attempted to use a genetic modifier gun on Ranma only for the weapon to blow up in his face. The chaotic energy ended up transforming Kain into a characteristic energy form turning the tides of battle in his favor. Activating all the Gravity Bombs in the cargo bay Ranma was able to make it to the escape pod just as the station exploded. Kain ended up traped within the border between space and time, between our universe and the next while he achieved his immortality it cost was his freedom and all he could go was scream Kuramitsu’s name in a bestial roar. It wouldn’t be for 3000 years that they returned to the Sol System when they discovered the Silver Millennium and sought to set up trade with Seniwa and Jurai. Unfortunately the two finally discovered that were sent to the past after hitting it off with Queen Venus and that the Silver Millennium would be lost to history. The daughter produced from her liaison with the couple gave birth to perhaps one of the most powerful Senshi in existence, with the potential to perhaps even go further than any before her. This caused both Queen Serenity and Sailor Pluto to seek Ranma out as a consort as well. despite their best efforts even augmenting the planets magic with technology Metallia and Orichalcum possessed all the earth kingdom and the Great Fall happened. All Ranma and Nabiki were ale to do get the surviving members to the safety of Alpha Centauri. Enma Ranma’s son by Pluto was the only survivor Princess Serenity and Venus were sent flung into the future to be reborn. One thousand two hundred years in the past while visiting Earth and enjoying a ceremony celebrating the defeat of some minor demon. The two were visited by Hild one of the New Gods Hild offered the two a deal in exchange for guaranteeing that whatever moves they make will not change history as well as informing them on events the system says they must attend or deal with they would allow the New Gods access to the sealed systems. She then took the two as lovers for the night. Category:No Need for Destiny